Amulet of Shinnok
The Amulet of Shinnok is among the most potent and powerful of all mystic talismans within all the realms. It is the most magnificent treasure, and also greatest weapon, of its creator, the fallen Elder God Shinnok. It is a bronze medallion with a green gemstone embedded in its center. The four sections of the amulet are etched with the elemental forces of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each includes alchemical symbols, shapes, and parts of I Ching trigrams, all of which pertain to their respective element. Millennia ago, Shinnok created the amulet as a central focus of his divine power, in a bid to control all of the realms. He was only narrowly thwarted by Raiden. For ages thereafter, the amulet remained mostly unknown and hidden deep within the Temple of Elements in Earthrealm. It was later retrieved by the original Sub-Zero after the Lin Kuei were hired by the demon sorcerer, Quan Chi. Quan Chi had delivered to his master Shinnok an exact duplicate, while he kept the original himself. It would thereafter continue to play a major role in the various Mortal Kombat and struggles for the realms; most notably, during the events of Mortal Kombat 4, when Shinnok would rise from the Netherrealm in another bid for total conquest. Before the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, when Shujinko gathered all six Kamidogu and placed them on the altar in the Nexus, Onaga the Dragon King of Outworld appears to Shujinko and reveals that the seventh and final spot on the altar is meant for the Sacred Amulet -- Shinnok's Amulet in the hands of the sorcerer Quan Chi. Onaga then returns to Outworld to seek this amulet and begin to reshape the realms. The sacred Amulet of Shinnok is the only one relic still revered as divine within the twisted religion of the Brotherhood of the Shadow because it was the malevolent Elder God's most precious treasure and his greatest creation. The amulet is also itself featured as one of the collectible Relics within the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon under the name "Quan Chi's Amulet" thanks to the clever deception of the wicked demon sorcerer Quan Chi, who has given Shinnok an exact copy of the real amulet he had stolen, hence its renaming. The amulet, in the original timeline, was last seen on Quan Chi's corpse. In the alternative timeline, it would appear that Quan Chi is still in possession of this powerful artifact. Uses Shinnok's Amulet is one of the many essences of power in the Mortal Kombat universe. It symbolizes greatness in the magical arts and was the weapon that Shinnok used when he and the other Elder Gods waged war against The One Being. Anyone who wields the accursed amulet of Shinnok will increase their powers drastically. For example; when Shinnok wields the amulet, his main power, immortality, increased to the point of pure immortality, which is the ability to resurrect himself, thus never be vanquished. Another use of the amulet is teleportation via portal. These portals may teleport you anywhere in any realm, as long as it is a real environment of course. Raiden states in Deception that Quan Chi only knows how to use a small fraction of the amulet's power, but this itself is enough. Wielders and Uses Originally: *Shinnok (the real Amulet of Shinnok): Increase in magic power, Teleportation via portal, Pure immortality Current: *Quan Chi: Increase in magic power, Teleportation via portal, Pure immortality Others (formerly): *Onaga: Greater Invulnerability, collapsing the realms when combined with the Kamidogu *Shinnok (Fake): Increase in magic power, Pure immortality *Sub-Zero (Fake): Teleportation via portal Gallery Amulet of Shinnok.jpg Onaga with the Amulet of Shinnok.jpg Quan Chi's Amulet.png Trivia * In Quan Chi's Armageddon ending, his punishment meant that he possibly was turned into the very same amulet that belonged to Shinnok as he tried to challenge Argus and the Elder Gods. * In the second MK movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Shinnok along with his Sacred Amulet is shown throughout the film except in the amulet's alternate version it is made of gold with a ruby gem embedded in it instead of bronze with an emerald gem. * In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, an Amulet that resembles Shinnok's can be seen in Wonder Woman's ending. * The amulet can be found in Metropolis''' ('a Stage in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us). Category:Artifacts Category:Culture Category:Relics Category:Objects